The utilization of black phosphorus and its monolayer (phosphorene) and few-layers in field-effect transistors has attracted a lot of attention to this elemental two-dimensional material. Various studies on optimization of black phosphorus field-effect transistors, PN junctions, photodetectors, and other applications have been demonstrated. There is no experimental verification of chemical sensing based on black phosphorus devices.
One or more of the following references may be referred to in this disclosure. The references are incorporated herein by reference.
Li, L.; Yu, Y.; Ye, G. J.; Ge, Q.; Ou, X.; Wu, H.; Feng, D.; Chen, X. H.; Zhang, Y., Black phosphorus field-effect transistors. Nat. Nanotechnol. 2014, 9, 372-377.
Xia, F.; Wang, H.; Jia, Y., Rediscovering black phosphorus as an anisotropic layered material for optoelectronics and electronics. Nat. Commun. 2014, 5.
Liu, H.; Neal, A. T.; Zhu, Z.; Luo, Z.; Xu, X.; Tomànek, D.; Ye, P. D., Phosphorene: An Unexplored 2D Semiconductor with a High Hole Mobility. ACS Nano 2014, 8, 4033-4041.
Koenig, S. P.; Doganov, R. A.; Schmidt, H.; Castro Neto, A. H.; Özyilmaz, B., Electric field effect in ultrathin black phosphorus. Appl. Phys. Lett. 2014, 104, 103106.
Wang, H.; Wang, X.; Xia, F.; Wang, L.; Jiang, H.; Xia, Q.; Chin, M. L.; Dubey, M.; Han, S.-j., Black Phosphorus Radio-Frequency Transistors. Nano Lett. 2014, 14, 6424-6429.
Zhang, X.; Xie, H.; Liu, Z.; Tan, C.; Luo, Z.; Li, H.; Lin, J.; Sun, L.; Chen, W.; Xu, Z. et al. Black Phosphorus Quantum Dots. Angew. Chem., Int. Ed., DOI: 10.1002/anie.201409400.
Kamalakar, M. V.; Madhushankar, B. N.; Dankert, A.; Dash, S. P., Low Schottky Barrier Black Phosphorus Field-Effect Devices with Ferromagnetic Tunnel Contacts. Small, DOI:10.1002/smll.201402900.
Li, L.; Ye, G. J.; Tran, V.; Fei, R.; Chen, G.; Wang, H.; Wang, J.; Watanabe, K.; Taniguchi, T.; Yang, L. et al. Quantum Oscillations in Black Phosphorus Two-dimensional Electron Gas. arXiv 2014, arXiv: 1411.6572.
Buscema, M.; Groenendijk, D. J.; Steele, G. A.; van der Zant, H. S. J.; Castellanos-Gomez, A., Photovoltaic effect in few-layer black phosphorus PN junctions defined by local electrostatic gating. Nat. Commun. 2014, 5.
Du, Y.; Liu, H.; Deng, Y.; Ye, P. D., Device Perspective for Black Phosphorus Field-Effect Transistors: Contact Resistance, Ambipolar Behavior, and Scaling. ACS Nano 2014, 8 (10), 10035-10042.
Engel, M.; Steiner, M.; Avouris, P., Black Phosphorus Photodetector for Multispectral, High-Resolution Imaging. Nano Lett. 2014, 14, 6414-6417.
Buscema, M.; Groenendijk, D. J.; Blanter, S. I.; Steele, G. A.; van der Zant, H. S. J.; Castellanos-Gomez, A., Fast and Broadband Photoresponse of Few-Layer Black Phosphorus Field-Effect Transistors. Nano Lett. 2014, 14, 3347-3352.
Youngblood, N.; Chen, C.; Koester, S. J.; Li, M., Waveguide-integrated black phosphorus photodetector with high responsivity and low dark current. Nat. Photonics 2015, doi: 10.1038/nphoton.2015.23.
Yuan, H.; Liu, X.; Afshinmanesh, F.; Li, W.; Xu, G.; Sun, J.; Lian, B.; Ye, G.; Hikita, Y.; Shen, Z. et al. Broadband Linear-Dichroic Photodetector in a Black Phosphorus Vertical p-n Junction. arXiv 2014, arXiv: 1409.4729.
Wood, J. D.; Wells, S. A.; Jariwala, D.; Chen, K.-S.; Cho, E.; Sangwan, V. K.; Liu, X.; Lauhon, L. J.; Marks, T. J.; Hersam, M. C., Effective Passivation of Exfoliated Black Phosphorus Transistors against Ambient Degradation. Nano Lett. 2014, 14, 6964-6970.
Ziletti, A.; Carvalho, A.; Campbell, D. K.; Coker, D. F.; Castro Neto, A. H., Oxygen Defects in Phosphorene. Phys. Rev. Lett. 2015, 114, 046801.
Kou, L.; Frauenheim, T.; Chen, C., Phosphorene as a Superior Gas Sensor: Selective Adsorption and Distinct I-V Response. J. Phys. Chem. Lett. 2014, 5, 2675-2681.
Kong, J.; Franklin, N. R.; Zhou, C.; Chapline, M. G.; Peng, S.; Cho, K.; Dai, H., Nanotube Molecular Wires as Chemical Sensors. Science 2000, 287, 622-625.
Qi, P.; Vermesh, O.; Grecu, M.; Javey, A.; Wang, Q.; Dai, H.; Peng, S.; Cho, K. J., Toward Large Arrays of Multiplex Functionalized Carbon Nanotube Sensors for Highly Sensitive and Selective Molecular Detection. Nano Lett. 2003, 3, 347-351.
Zhang, D.; Liu, Z.; Li, C.; Tang, T.; Liu, X.; Han, S.; Lei, B.; Zhou, C., Detection of NO2 down to ppb Levels Using Individual and Multiple In2O3 Nanowire Devices. Nano Lett. 2004, 4, 1919-1924.
Zou, X.; Wang, J.; Liu, X.; Wang, C.; Jiang, Y.; Wang, Y.; Xiao, X.; Ho, J. C.; Li, J.; Jiang, C. et al. Rational Design of Sub-Parts per Million Specific Gas Sensors Array Based on Metal Nanoparticles Decorated Nanowire Enhancement-Mode Transistors. Nano Lett. 2013, 13, 3287-3292.
Schedin, F.; Geim, A. K.; Morozov, S. V.; Hill, E. W.; Blake, P.; Katsnelson, M. I.; Novoselov, K. S., Detection of individual gas molecules adsorbed on graphene. Nat. Mater. 2007, 6, 652-655.
Abbas, A. N.; Liu, G.; Liu, B.; Zhang, L.; Liu, H.; Ohlberg, D.; Wu, W.; Zhou, C., Patterning, Characterization, and Chemical Sensing Applications of Graphene Nanoribbon Arrays Down to 5 nm Using Helium Ion Beam Lithography. ACS Nano 2014, 8, 1538-1546.
Li, H.; Yin, Z.; He, Q.; Li, H.; Huang, X.; Lu, G.; Fam, D. W. H.; Tok, A. I. Y.; Zhang, Q.; Zhang, H., Fabrication of Single- and Multilayer MoS2 Film-Based Field-Effect Transistors for Sensing NO at Room Temperature. Small 2012, 8, 63-67.
He, Q.; Zeng, Z.; Yin, Z.; Li, H.; Wu, S.; Huang, X.; Zhang, H., Fabrication of Flexible MoS2 Thin-Film Transistor Arrays for Practical Gas-Sensing Applications. Small 2012, 8, 2994-2999.
Late, D. J.; Huang, Y.-K.; Liu, B.; Acharya, J.; Shirodkar, S. N.; Luo, J.; Yan, A.; Charles, D.; Waghmare, U. V.; Dravid, V. P. et al. Sensing Behavior of Atomically Thin-Layered MoS2 Transistors. ACS Nano 2013, 7, 4879-4891.
Perkins, F. K.; Friedman, A. L.; Cobas, E.; Campbell, P. M.; Jernigan, G. G.; Jonker, B. T., Chemical Vapor Sensing with Monolayer MoS2. Nano Lett. 2013, 13, 668-673.
Liu, B.; Chen, L.; Liu, G.; Abbas, A. N.; Fathi, M.; Zhou, C., High-Performance Chemical Sensing Using Schottky-Contacted Chemical Vapor Deposition Grown Monolayer MoS2 Transistors. ACS Nano 2014, 8, 5304-5314.
U.S. Department of Environmental Protection Agency. http://www.epa.gov/Air/Nitrogenoxides/.
Xi, L.; Rahbarihagh, Y.; Hwang, J. C. M.; Han, L.; Yuchen, D.; Ye, P. D., Temporal and Thermal Stability of Al2O3-Passivated Phosphorene MOSFETs. IEEE Electron Device Lett. 2014, 35, 1314-1316.
Doganov, R. A.; O'Farrell, E. C. T.; Koenig, S. P.; Yeo, Y.; Ziletti, A.; Carvalho, A.; Campbell, D. K.; Coker, D. F.; Watanabe, K.; Taniguchi, T. et al. Accessing the transport properties of pristine few-layer black phosphorus by van der Waals passivation in inert atmosphere. arXiv 2014, arXiv: 1412.1274.
Zhang, Y.; Kolmakov, A.; Chretien, S.; Metiu, H.; Moskovits, M., Control of Catalytic Reactions at the Surface of a Metal Oxide Nanowire by Manipulating Electron Density Inside It. Nano Lett. 2004, 4, 403-407.
Low, T.; Rodin, A. S.; Carvalho, A.; Jiang, Y.; Wang, H.; Xia, F.; Castro Neto, A. H., Tunable optical properties of multilayer black phosphorus thin films. Phys. Rev. B 2014, 90, 075434.
Takahashi, T.; Gunasekara, N.; Ohsawa, H.; Ishii, H.; Kinoshita, T.; Suzuki, S.; Sagawa; T; Kato, H.; Miyahara, T.; Shirotani, I., Angle-resolved photoemission study of black phosphorus: Interlayer energy dispersion. Phys. Rev. B 1986, 33, 4324-4326.
Han, C. Q.; Yao, M. Y.; Bai, X. X.; Miao, L.; Zhu, F.; Guan, D. D.; Wang, S.; Gao, C. L.; Liu, C.; Qian, D. et al. Electronic structure of black phosphorus studied by angle-resolved photoemission spectroscopy. Phys. Rev. B 2014, 90, 085101.
Yu, W. J.; Li, Z.; Zhou, H.; Chen, Y.; Wang, Y.; Huang, Y.; Duan, X., Vertically stacked multiheterostructures of layered materials for logic transistors and complementary inverters. Nat. Mater. 2012, 12, 246-252.
Köpf, M.; Eckstein, N.; Pfister, D.; Grotz, C.; Krüger, I.; Greiwe, M.; Hansen, T.; Kohlmann, H.; Nilges T., Access and in situ Growth of Phosphorene-Precursor Black Phosphorus, J. Cryst. Growth 2014, 405, 6-8.